


This Is Why There's Only 1 Dark

by PurpleStarsss



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleStarsss/pseuds/PurpleStarsss
Summary: One antagonist turns into a bunch. None of them are pleased with this fact.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 100





	This Is Why There's Only 1 Dark

"How..?"

In all honesty, none of them knew how they're alive, the heroes did kill them after all, but the point is they're alive. Some are _glad_ , others are just confused. But one thing they all can agree on is that all of them felt universally threatened at each other's sight.

"Alright alright, who the fuck are you, and who gave you the right to look like me?" 

That came from the tallest among them, hissing towards the nearest, who happens to be the Hero of Warriors's Dark and a few others, including Wild's Dark and Hyrule's. Warriors's seemed to take more offense to that.

It became very clear that all of them feel entitled to be the one dark link and the very sight that _others_ exist.. _annoyed_ them.

What filled them in on the fact they're all dark links, is the fact they're all still in their classic tunics that mirrored the Links' old uniform as well as their overall appearances. The only difference is that they all come in different shades and colors.

Hero of Time's Dark was completely grey, black, and white. The full-on greyscale, if you will. His tunic was black, skin was grey, and his hair was completely white. The only distinct color he had were his eyes being red.

Wild's and Wind's Dark Links were _too_ similar to Time's Dark, except their hairstyles were a little different either in the way they were parted or how long they were. Those two were the ones who angered him the most for being a complete knockoff of him.

Warriors' was a complete black void except for his eyes and scarf being both red.

Twilight's had a weird case where there's three of them instead of one and they're all in the same state as Warriors' except they're more leaning to the grey colors than black and they had many of the recognizable twilight patterns specifically on their forehead.

Legend's was... purple. Just full-on purple, as if he had a spray tan but he was fully clothed and the spray tan was actually pink and purple paint.

Hyrule's was similar to Warriors, except his eyes were completely white instead of red.

Four’s was an absolute mess, though. His skin was grey and white and tan all at once. His eyes were blue and red, his hair was black white, and purple. He realized that when he saw his reflection in a puddle and let out a horrified scream over being a fashion disaster. He fixed that quickly and is now the most Hylian looking shadow among them with pale skin, blue eyes, and purple hair.

The most creative among them was Sky’s if they're all being honest. He looked like his link obviously, but his colors are similar to whatever that anime-powerup-bullshit Ghirahim had going on. Really it looks neat on him. Will he give Sky a heart attack? Probably. But he looks neat!

_"Excuse_ _me? I-"_ the hero of Warriors's Dark hissed back, almost going into a tantrum for the audacity of this bitch.

"You're excused sweetheart, go sit down." 

"Hylia damn it, calm your asses down." The shortest yelled, pulling his hat over his ears. "We _just_ came into existence and y’all already be getting on my nerves."

"Oh, can it pipsqueak." The hero of times' Dark rolled his eyes, the nickname seemed to be effective since the purple-haired boy let out a shrill of anger.

"ALRIGHT SHUT _UP!_ CLEARLY, Y'ALL CAN NOT THINK-" one of the other shorter ones yelled out and caused all of them to fall quiet and stare at him.

" _Thank you._ " He huffed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright, so role call. I'm clearly the hero of Wind’s, or storm or whatever the hell he is going on about, Dark." He gestured to his height and attributes, eerily resembling the hero except for the colors and outfit.

"But.. Which Link's are you bastards-" He started before glaring at one of the Darks that happened to be retreating. "YOU-"

The said leaving dark paused when the attention shifted to him. "Where do you think you're going?" 

He slowly blinked, lowering his voice. "Fellas.. I don't vibe with you and wanted to go back to the hero of Sky-"

"PFF- Oh my _God_ , you lack the spine to exist and want to instantly go _back_ to your Link?" Time's Dark cackled. "Good to know y'all are really that below me."

"What's wrong with going back?! I got to sleep and just watch him do stupid shit! It's _endless_ entertainment."

"He." clap "Will." clap "Kill you!" 

There were three way too similar, more similar than how all of the others are to each other, triplets? Maybe? They all glanced at each other and whispered quietly before two stared at one who had the look of betrayal but then sighed and coughed to get the other Dark Links’ attention.

"Guys, can we say something?" They all focused on the three. The one who spoke up froze, stage fright, and the one on the left rolled his eyes and nudged him aside and walked to the front to speak up.

"We need names, the author is getting tired of referring to us with the Link's names." He spoke up, bluntly, and had his head smacked by the one in the center. "What?! You froze!"

"Mind the walls though!"

"Excuse _you!_ I'll only answer to Dark!" Time's exclaimed and Four's Shadow rolled his eyes and sighed. "Bold of you to assume that I would-"

"Goddesses, Pirate." Wind's Dark, now Pirate, said as he pointed to himself then began to assign everyone a nickname.

"Tree," He pointed towards Time's Dark, who let out a shriek over it.

"Trio," He pointed towards the triplets who were going to argue but reluctantly shrugged and accepted it.

"Purple," He pointed towards Legend's Dark who didn't even get to react as Four's Shadow cut them off.

"NO- Not purple. He's too ugly for that."

"..That lowkey hurt.."

"Sorry man.." Shadow apologized and Legend's Dark patted his chest with a closed fist before it turned to a peace sign while nodding. "Thank you for apologizing." this made Tree, he still isn't pleased with that name, gag.

"Goddesses fine, it's not even _your_ name. Uh... Myth?" Pirate tried and both of them fell quiet, Shadow shrugged and Myth nodded. 

"Has a nice ring to it, I like it." 

"Good, uh.. Sky's over there will be.. Sur."

This made them all pause and stare with equal bewildered and confused expressions.

"What the fuck is Sur." Sky's Dark questioned after moments of quiet.

"Geez, appreciate my creativity damn it," Pirate huffed. "Sur for Surface. Opposite of Sky."

"Horrible nickname."

"Understandable, have a nice day."

It became clear to Sur that he won't get to change his nickname, which he calls bullshit because Myth got to change his name.

"Uh… Wars will be Barb." Pirate nodded to himself.

"OH! Like barbarian? I am stron-" Barb exclaimed with a big grin.

"No like barbecue, think creatively Barb! Geez!!" Pirate scoffed and Barb's grin fell as he raised his arms up in a 'I give up' motion.

"Now uh… you." Pirate pointed towards Hyrule's Dark. "... Eh I got nothing. Do you want to be called Town?"

"What."

"Cause like… the dude is Hyrule right? It's a bigass country. So.."

"Oh OH- if he's Hyrule, why don't you be Lorule." Myth suggested, a bright grin on his face yet nervous as he poked his index fingers together. Pirate needed a moment to acknowledge how Myth is the complete opposite of Legend which is fitting but still confusing. "Cause like… you're the one right after me and… nice way to.." 

"... How the hell is he so- so…" Hyrule's Dark frowned as he noticed the complete anticipation the boy had and groaned while rolling his eyes. "How about.. Low instead." He shortened the name, grinning at him.

"I hope Hylia strikes them both down because that was too.." Tree sucked in a breath as if it pained him to say it, " _S_ _weet_ _._ " Tree shuddered.

"Moving on! You- uh.. huh.." Pirate pointed towards Wild's Dark and tilted his head. "Wait, how come I can not recall a thing about you?"

"Wait-" Wild's Dark blinked in confusion. "You know each other's memories?"

"Well. _Yeah_. We were supposed to be one that follows the hero's spirit.. but.." Pirate squinted his eyes and tilted his face, observing the other who began to sweat at the sudden attentiveness.

"I can not recall a thing about _you_." 

"I-"

"Hey hey back off," the shortest barked out. "His Link has amnesia, of course, this dude barely knows a thing about himself. If his Link can not remember, how do you expect him to know?" 

"Geez okay- um.. God, you get nicknaming rights because I don't know shit."

"I can go.. by… uhhhhhhh… since Wild is called Wild.. I can go by Calm? The opposite?"

"Ah, Clam okay."

"No-" Clam frowned but the little hero brushed him off. He pouted a little and one of the trio awkwardly reached out to pat his shoulder.

"Okay, we got our names. Any complaints? TOO BAD! I'm not changing them." Pirate clapped and rubbed his hands before resting them on his hips.

"Uh… Pirate?" 

"That's my name you're already getting there!" Pirate turned to face the only one who remained nicknameless.

"Uh yeah.. about that. What's _my_ name." The purple-haired shadow asked.

"Oh.. I thought you wanted to go as Shadow?"

"Oh! Okay! Good." He grinned.

"Wait hold on! Why does _he_ get to be called Shadow?" Barb called out and the other darks joined in protesting and yelling about double standards.

"Fellas it's because he isn't a dark link, he's a shadow. Like there's a thing called critical thinking please use it." Pirate rolled his eyes.

"You, sir," Shadow nodded in approval "gained my respect."

"I didn't ask but thanks. What else?" 

"I mean we can.. try to figure out what went wrong because I know for _sure_ we weren't supposed to be nine." Low pointed out.

"Who _cares_ about that?!" Tree smirked as he threw his arms up "Finally! I don't get to be stuck with pests!! The _freedom_."

"Hey! Who are you calling pests?"

"You. Obviously."

"Well, clearly he shouldn't be the leader." Low shrugged, his comment seemed to rile the other up.

"Oh? How so?"

"A leader should be self-aware. Someone who actually sees their weaknesses," Low trailed off, his hands folding behind his back as he walked up to the tallest, grinning slightly as he stared up.

"You're too egotistical, too prideful. If you're gonna claim being a leader, I'd rather go and _drown_ than follow you." His grin fell as he glared up at him, almost challenging him.

"And you think _you're_ any better?" 

He eyed him up and down, raising an eyebrow before talking again. "Obviously." He shrugged, a small smirk on his face.

Clam and the Trio shared a glance, one of the twilight's Darks covered his mouth while another mumbled an 'Oh Damn.'

"Um," Myth's eyebrows furrowed, he was still grinning but nervously as he scratched his neck. Feeling uncomfortable at the fact the duo are still glaring at each other.

"Alright alright, all of you sit down," Shadow spoke up, rolling his eyes as he came between the duo, floating a little to push them away from each other.

"Leader talk can be put on hold, we don't need you guys to get on each others’ throats already."

"HAH! You're one to talk!" Barb barked out laughing, walking up to stand by Tree.

"Aren't you the one who got _soft._ " He pointed out, a wide grin on his face as Shadow raised an eyebrow at him.

There seemed to be a divide between them. Low, Myth, Pirate, and Shadow stood on one side. Sur, Tree, and Barb on the other.

Trio and Clam were on the side, watching the divide form as tension continued to build up between them.

"I.. are they okay?" Clam whispered and the representative, talkative, of the trio sighed and shook his head.

"Are any of us okay, Clam?" He answered, before frowning as he watched the other two of their little trio group sit down and play cards together. "Are you two serious?" 

"We're bored!"

"And you know they're gonna fight anyways!"

He stared at them with disappointment, then considered it, then shook his head, then paused. He sighed, nudged Clam, before sitting down and held his hand out, expecting to join the game, and the other two grinned. Clam joined them as well.

Never mind them, back to the divide.

Shadow raised an eyebrow as he stood back with Pirate crossing his arms and watching Barb walk up and try to use the Hero of Time's Dark's shoulder as an armrest while he pointed towards the shortest.

"Oh yeaaaaah…" Tree trailed off as he tapped his chin with his index finger. "Huuuh, you are the traitorous softie!" 

Shadow narrowed his eyes while Low let out a scoff. "I mean they do have a point.." Low admitted, staring down at him.

"Hey! I thought you're on our side." Pirate hissed and Low shrugged. "I only say it as it is. I'm not gonna sugarcoat shit."

"Sugar tastes nice though.. Dear Demise, now _I'm_ craving sweets!" Myth admitted before pausing and letting out a quiet sigh. "I didn't mean to say it out loud.."

"HAH! There are no sides! We can all tell who the bad bitches here!" Tree exclaimed.

"Yes because _Tree_ is definitely what you call a bad bitch," Shadow raised an eyebrow as he stared up at the two. 

"More like bad birch," Low whispered and Myth slowly turned to face him, for once his grin fell as he looked at him with utter disappointment. "What?" Low whispered.

"Oh hush, you're just jealous of me." Tree scoffed.

"Ahem," Barb waited for him to correct his statement. 

"Hm? Oh… you need a red potion for that sore throat?" Tree instead said and Barb almost, ALMOST, considered switching sides.

Sur rubbed his face as he slowly made his way to the only sensible group, the ones playing cards.

"Can I join..?" He whispered as he crouched down and Clam wordlessly moved to make room for him. "What are we playing?"

"Joker." "Go Fish." "Uno."

"...." 

The little group settled in silence as they realized the fact that none of them knew what game they were playing and that's why none of them won already.

The divide ignored the little groups' protests and yells of realization and annoyance. Obviously preoccupied with their own argument.

"Hah? Oh, do humor me, why would I be jealous of you?" Shadow asked.

"Hm. Well other than the obvious which is cause I'm _better?_ I mean dear me, I'm probably the strongest among us." Tree claimed as he shrugged and pushed off Barb, who looked at him with disgust and reconsidered his choices and decided to no longer be on his side or the other groups' sides. His comment made everyone pause and slowly look over to him. Still quiet until one of them spoke up.

"... Dude you're so lucky I know a great ophthalmologist you can visit cause you're blind as fuck." Pirate stated and caused even the card-playing group to shift their attention to him and choke or wheeze. Tree's smirk fell as laughter erupted.

"Oh _ha_ ha! Laugh all you want, that's cause y'all know that I'm right." He scoffed.

"Do-" Low wheezed, "Do tell me how? He's right. The pirate is right!" Low cackled as he crouched down and wheezed which caused Myth to smile and laugh nervously as if he's staring at chaos incarnates and isn't sure if he's loving or terrified of it. It's both.

Tree gritted his teeth, frustrated but isn't willing to let it show as he sighed and smirked.

"Well, for one. _I'm_ the most challenging hero's Dark. I'm his equal, and he's clearly strongest. So by default, I'm powerful. The _only_ difference, other than the obvious, is I'm more gorgeous." He claimed and you can tell there are sparkles around his head the moment he said the last comment.

Unfortunately he didn't get the same reaction from the others, instead they all started to shriek and wheeze over it.

"Yeah yeah okay, okay sure. Now I know you're ignorant." Shadow raised his arms. 

"Oh hush, all of you shut up at least I'm more recognized as a legend among others. What did you bitches do?"

"Uh, we both had to duel him?" Low stated, staring with amusement as his hand rested on his hip while the other gestured to himself and Myth, who nodded. “You know, like _you_.”

"Dude, sorry to break it to you but... what you did _ain't_ special. Get off the high horse."

"Oh shut up Low, like you're any better. What about Barbecue over?" Tree pointed out, "He didn't do much!"

"OH- OH _I_ DIDN'T DO MUCH? I literally cornered Link and he almost _died_ if it weren't for-"

"THESE MEDDLING KIDS-" Myth barked out, cutting him off, and Barb frowned but accepted it anyway. "... SURE?" 

Tree rolled his eyes and raised his arms up. "Okay okay. Barb gets his rights back." 

"THANK YOU."

"Okay but everyone else, except for these three, was incompetent. Like, Clam and Sur over there didn't even do shit."

"HEY-" Both of them yelled out, offended.

"Trio just gave Link nightmares."

"I mean… yeah." One of them agreed and the other two glared at him. "It wasn't a compliment." "It was true though-" "Oh my God, why are you accepting this-"

"Pirate is an infant, he isn't included in this discussion. Go to the children's table, child." Tree waved him off and Pirate let out a shriek and wanted to rush and fight him if it weren't for Shadow putting a hand out in front of him.

"But.." Tree hummed as he eyed down the shortest between them, "At _least_ I'm not _Shadow_." Tree stated.

Pirate's anger turned to confusion as he looked at Shadow, which further confused him since the emotional Shadow just stared nonchalantly at the tallest.

"I mean.. he does have a point." Barb agreed with him, that annoyed Shadow to the point he had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Of course, he would switch sides, dude is unreliable and moves at random. One moment he's with you and the next he stole your husband, wife, dog _and_ lunch.

"Exactly, I mean! Look at you and look at us. You don't measure up!" Tree started with a wide grin.

"You're all bark, no bite, you claim to be great yet you screwed over your own kind! And for what!!! Did they bring you back?" Tree asked, letting out a mock shocked gasp.

"Nope! You were left behind! They didn't come back for you! FITTING! Even I wouldn't go back for a dumbass incompetent shadow like you."

"Are you gonna take that?" Pirate whispered to him, still bewildered over Shadow's calm. The other let out a quiet laugh and rolled his eyes then spoke. "Let him continue." He whispered back to him.

"See!" Tree gestured, almost yelling as he tried to shift the attention onto him. "He's laughing because he _knows_ I'm right! I may not be special but he definitely deserves that role! For being such a spineless hero wannabe. But I guess it's fitting since shadows do try to copy the original."

He continued and the longer he spoke the more uncomfortable the rest got as they glanced towards the short hero. One thing they _all_ know is to never. EVER. Anger the short ones. Especially when they don't react at _all_.

"It's no _wonder_ that purple 'friend' of yours left. And honestly?"

Shadow's eye twitched a little, his smirk growing strained as Pirate raised his arms and stepped back in a 'Don't include me man please-' motion.

Barb didn't focus much, he was grinning as he watched Tree continue until he glanced towards Sur who was waving his hand in front of his neck repeatedly trying to signal them to shut up. Then his grin fell as he stared with confusion, but Tree didn't acknowledge the atmosphere. In fact, he continued to build it up.

"How stupid can you be to trust and waste your time on a useless sword-wielding moron." He finished as he stared at the short traitor who slowly blinked.

"Excuse me?" He finally responded to his taunts and that only served to make Tree proud as he raised his arms up. "YOU PROVED MY POINT! See?!"

"He doesn't even defend himself but mention that _damn_ hero and he is instantly riled up! Incompetent shadow, all heart no brains." Tree exclaimed and Shadow gritted his teeth before letting out a hollow laugh as he walked over to the taller figure, his laugh dying as he stared up at him.

"Oh hah that's _funny_ ," He started, voice low yet calm as he walked stopped in front of him, usually one would be intimidated from the height difference. Yet this 4'4'' foot tall shadow calmly stared up with eyes half-lidded. Almost _bored._

"How you call _me_ incompetent. May I remind you _exactly_ the difference between us? Hm?" Shadow started as he stared up at the man who opened his mouth but was instantly interrupted.

"Wait wait.. first. All of you bitches answer _me_." He hissed towards the rest of the group, catching all of their attention. Despite being tiny, his voice was alarmingly loud as he called them all out.

"Who the fuck took over Hyrule castle and left it in complete utter RUINS?" He questioned them and quickly answered it. "Me."

"Who tricked Link into releasing a demon that was his life long enemy?" He asked them again, when he didn't get a response he spoke up. " _Me._ "

"Who made a fool out of _all_ of Hyrule? Who successfully snuck past the guards, kidnapped the princess, almost killed Link a bunch of times without lifting a finger? **_Me_ ** _._ " Shadow yelled, his anger finally showing as he rose up to the Hero of Time's Dark, grabbing him by the collar.

"So you, mister I lost to a CHILD, A NINE-YEAR-OLD TODDLER, have zero rights to talk when you did the bare minimum." He shrieked before letting go, not without a push as he glared at the rest of them.

"The only reason _Ganon and Vaati_ perished is because _of me. I chose to end a demon that Link couldn't kill._ " Shadow stated with crossed arms as he floated down, standing beside Pirate who was grinning out of excitement and fear.

"YOU TOO- let me _remind_ you why you even exist, wasn't it because that damn lady was tired of being rejected?" He hissed towards Barb, who raised his arms in panicked surrender.

"HEY HEY NO NEED FOR THAT-"

"DAMN RIGHT." Shadow shrieked. "I genuinely can not believe you had the nerve to even try to compare yourself to me." 

  
  


"So in summary.. While you were stuck in that temple, I already took over. While _YOU_ _had your little duel_ , I already kidnapped the princess, destroyed the castle, made a fool out of the knights, tricked Link into releasing Vaati, _and the very fucking reason they even won in the end. It was because of ME."_ He continued and then let out an amused laugh.

"And you have the _audacity_ to claim that I don't measure up, honey. _Honey_ , _You're_ the one who doesn't measure up. At least I was an actual threat to Link." He waved the two darks who opposed him off and laughed. "Y'all be coming after my own neck because I decided to do what I want and because of _that_ you claim you're stronger than me?"

"Bitch I can take all of you on right now. You can only mimic him," He pointed towards Tree.

"You can just create doubles of yourself," He said, now pointing towards Barb. 

"You're just an illusion and I don't give a fuck about what all you _others_ do." He gestured to the rest of them who wanted to protest but decided against it over the fact he just dragged the two most intimidating Darks.

"But bitch _please_ _do yourself a favor_. If you gonna try to drag someone down, please at least pack a punch." Shadow rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Oh and…" He snapped his finger and one of them disappeared, Clam. This caused the Trio to shriek and Sur to actually tear up. "NO-"

"He was too young.. too evil-" one of them lamented before seeing Clam materialize back into existence but behind Shadow this time and mumbled an 'Oh.'

"Any competent shadow would see a Link from a mile away." Shadow grinned as he pointed back to him, who started to sweat. "He ain't a Dark, you bitches. This is a Link." He filled them in while Clam began to sweat nervously at the sudden focus like a cornered animal.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a little escort mission to complete." Shadow huffed and the two of them disappeared, leaving behind shocked, grieving, and impressed mix of Dark Links.

"I like him!" Myth finally said and Pirate agreed.

"I _don't_." Tree grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Of course you wouldn't."

* * *

  
  


"Twilight calm down! He's probably fine!" Wars tried to reason with the pacing hero, "Goddesses Hyrule can you- Oh My _God. Hyrule!"_

He hissed towards the short fluffy-haired boy who snapped into reality and looked over to him, his thumb on his lips as he let out a 'Hm?'

"You _also_ calm down- stop biting your nails-" 

Hyrule blinked before looking at his hands and flushed bright red as he patted his tunic then folded his arms behind his back as if to hide his hands. Embarrassed over being caught.

"No no I trust him but it's so weird to vanish without telling us _AND_ have no one with him! The least he does is to let us know!" Twilight frowned.

"Look, we'll give him another thirty minutes after that we'll go search for him okay?" Legend suggested from his seat by the campfire they were preparing for the evening, although it was obvious he was equally as stressed out with how bouncy his leg was.

"Who was the last with him?" Time asked calmly, pretty fitting for him. He was worried over the boy, but of course, he had faith that wherever he was he would be fine. Especially over how the fact this is _his_ Hyrule, he probably ran into an old friend of his.

"I think the last one who was with him was… Four?" Wind answered as he pointed towards the short hero, who was sitting under a tree's shade. Four looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, he was with me, we were supposed to go to the village but I lost him there. I did wait, but he didn't come back… I assumed he came back here but…" 

"But, I do believe he will show up soon.." Four grinned nervously, anyone close would see his eyes change from green to purple and blue over the next witty comment he was about to say. "Without a _shadow_ of a doubt." 

Then a flash of darkness was summoned beside him and made his smirk falter while his eyes widen a little, blinking a few times as he slowly turned to the side and saw both his lost friends show up.

The appearance made everyone jump to their feet and reach for their weapons as the darkness diminished and revealed the duo. Shadow scanned the group, boredly, while Wild let out a gasp as he took off his costume and lied on the dirt ground.

“That was terrifying.” was all that Wild said as few of the heroes rushed to him, holding him up and checking him. Shadow rolled his eyes as he stepped aside and into the tree’s shade and glanced towards his Link.

Four blinked once, his eyes were green and blue.

Blinked again, his eyes were red and wide.

Blinked a third time and his eyes were red and purple and he was on his feet, facing his shadow while Wild groaned on the floor.

“You lost a child.” Shadow tried to tell them, an amused smirk on his face. His boredom turned to glee as the hero continued to stare with shock, amused over the fact the other was that surprised. “What-”

“YOU’RE ALIVE?”

“Oh.. well, I guess I am-” He would have continued and given him a witty question if it weren’t for the fact the other had him in a tight embrace. It was kind of awkward because of the audience they had, but he didn’t really care and hugged back.

“Unfortunately.. I can’t stay for long though..” Shadow sighed while Four frowned, pulling back and tilting his head. 

“Why not.”

“HHHH" He sighed before filling him in, "I became a father”

That made the hero even more confused, but he allowed him to continue talking.

“Of seven chaotic disasters with legs, leaving them alone is just asking for destruction. I would have liked that before… But I GUESS someone has to contain them.. For now.” Shadow sighed, already exhausted over the fact he has to go back to them.

“Huh.”

Four nodded slowly while Shadow rested a hand on his shoulder while the other closed into a fist. “Goddesses, he..” Shadow gently punched the green side of the hero’s tunic. “Gained my sympathy. This shit is HORRIBLE.” 

“It’s exhausting I know,” Four nodded, his eyes fully green. 

There was a comfortable silence between them while the rest shared glances, they were getting mixed signals from the fact there was a shadow right there but the fact he brought back Wild and how comfortable Four was confused them.

“'Kay, I-” Shadow shifted in his place as he grinned nervously. “I gotta- uh.. Yeah.”

“Oh- oh right now?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh..” Four frowned before sighing and nodding. “Fine, but you better not disappear for a long ass time okay?!” He hissed, pouting a little while his eyes shifted to a mix of purple, red and blue.

“I won’t!! See ya Link!”

“Yeah.. see ya.” He waved as his Shadow disappeared and let out a sigh.

“I WITNESSED A ROAST BATTLE-” Wild finally exclaimed. “IT WAS TERRIFYING BUT AMAZING-”

**Author's Note:**

> GODDDD This Idea wouldn't leave my mind for months.  
> It's mostly a joke, I have no idea if I'll write more about these kind of Dark Links. WHO KNOWS. They're all just a joke lmao


End file.
